


Crystal

by FridaysAt9



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e03 Triangle, Scully's Heels, Triangle, Vicious kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/pseuds/FridaysAt9
Summary: Scully threatens Spender and he is not happy about it. Not one bit.Part of the Third Party Drabble ChallengeTakes place during Triangle.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48
Collections: The X-Files Third Party Drabble Challenge





	Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first venture into fanfic! Excited to share this idea that popped into my head after I read the POV challenge tweet. All dialog is from the show. and not mine, and I'm not stealing credit, and yada, yada.  
> Thanks to my beta erosanderis!

_“Don’t ask too many questions. I don’t care what you do or who you do or who you have to grease. I need that information and I need it now. Are we clear on that?”_

I look at her with as much annoyance as I can muster, but Agent Scully’s little tirade has caught me off guard. I hadn’t expected her to barge into my office and start barking orders. This woman, who is practically the size of a child, storms around this building like she owns the place. All the women working here, and I swear, Dana Scully’s shoes are the loudest on the tile floor. That clip clop sound is like a warning to get the fuck out of her way before you get steamrolled.

She and Mulder have managed to position themselves as this oddball pair, attached at the hip, using their weirdness as a shield while they fight against mysterious bad guys who are trying to take over the world. Or save their own asses. Who can follow their ridiculous crusade? It’s all bullshit anyway. Every single file I have looked at in this musty basement office reads like a sci-fi novel some nerdy kid keeps stashed under his bed.

They once took a case where a circus freak’s underdeveloped conjoined twin somehow disconnected from his brother’s body to go out and attack people… all before somehow reattaching to the guy. And Skinner let them submit that report? What is that guy smoking?

Agent Scully is inches from my face, with pure hatred in her eyes, demanding I get her information. As if I owe her something when all she and her partner have done is undermine my position since the day I walked into their dank office. So I bury the damned nervousness she has managed to pull out of me, arrange my face into a mask of indifference and answer her.

_“Crystal.”_

I know personal space seems to be an unknown concept between her and Mulder, but she manages to invade mine so thoroughly I can feel the heat radiating off her body.

_“And Agent Spender… If you’re not back in a hurry I am going to hunt you down, and so help me God…”_

It’s like being threatened by a kitten. A vicious, fiery, and let’s not forget armed, kitten.

_“Right,”_ is all I can manage, while trying to maintain my cool, but it seems to appease her enough to give me the space to get out of the office.

I shake my head as I walk to the elevator. For an FBI agent, she is a terrible judge of character. The doors open and I push the button. I’m sure Kersh will love to hear about Agent Mulder’s new adventure.


End file.
